


sleep

by angelcats



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 03:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17821085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelcats/pseuds/angelcats
Summary: Muriel is enraptured by Asra as he sleeps.





	sleep

Muriel couldn't sleep.

He could hear gentle breathing; he could hear the little noises that Asra was making in his sleep.

Asra.

He was right next to Muriel, nestled in close and deep in slumber. Muriel glanced over, heart thumping in his chest.

He was so, so beautiful.

The moonlight bounced off Asra's skin, illuminating him, yet also cloaking him in shadow. He looked like a piece of art - not the kind Muriel carved, but something that  a King would have commissioned. Muriel's lips parted and his brows furrowed. He loved him, more than anything. There were no words for how much Muriel treasured his best friend, his lover.

It was a miracle, to him at least, that Asra chose him. Muriel was dumbstruck the first time Asra kissed him, in front of other people no less.

And then he held his hand. He leaned against him, smiling up at him. Once the Devil had been dealt with and Nadia married Asra's apprentice, they were inseparable.

Asra took the shop for his own, since his apprentice now bathed in luxury in the palace. It took some getting used to, but Muriel was by his side to ease any worry he had.

Muriel had always been there. It was a large part of why Asra loved him - he trusted his best friend with his life. He never faltered, not once.

_"Thank you."_

_"For what?"_

_"For waiting. All this time... you were in love with me, and I hadn't seen it. But now I do. I see it clear as day. And I love you, too, Muriel."_

The words still echoed in his head after all this time. It'd been months and he was still thinking about Asra's confession. He thought about it in that moment, as his lover lay beside him.

Looking at him made his heart hurt in want, love, and need. He wanted to kiss him. He wanted to stroke his hair, his skin. But he still felt like Asra was untouchable. Too valuable.

Slowly, Muriel shifted in bed, the wood creaking from the weight. He faced Asra, just watching him. It was so strange how people slept. Their eyes would flutter - their lips would twitch. People sighed, exhaled, and even had their breath caught. He wondered what he was dreaming about. His apprentice? Faust (who was curled up by the windowsill)?

His gaze flickered as Inanna yawned, stretching and getting comfortable in another spot in her part of the room. Muriel quickly looked back at Asra, who didn't look fazed.

Muriel's shoulders relaxed, and he was still swept up in watching Asra. He finally lifted a hand, wanting to brush some hair behind Asra's ear, but he hesitated. His hand shook a tad.

"Go ahead," he suddenly heard, and he jerked back. Asra let out a soft laugh, opening his eyes.

"How long have you been awake?" Muriel asked, cheeks flushing as their eyes met. He glanced away, nervous and feeling guilty.

"A few minutes. How long have you been watching me?"

"...dunno. Sorry."

"You don't have to be sorry. It's fine," Asra reassured, moving in even closer, his cheek resting on Muriel's bare chest. He froze, tense and unsure of where to place his hands.

It'd been months, and he was still unsure.

Asra reached, guiding Muriel's hands to his back, caressing his skin as he positioned him. He looked up, watching his lover's expression. Once Muriel saw that confident, adoring gaze - he relaxed.

"There we go." Asra smiled brightly, which caused Muriel to melt more. It was okay. He was okay. He could do this. He kept trying to reassure himself, and he took a moment before holding Asra as close as physically possible.

It felt... good. Safe. Muriel breathed out, looking down at Asra, before slowly leaning in and pressing a kiss to his forehead. Asra was a little shocked - but he was very happy. Muriel felt so safe and reassured he could even do that, huh?

He had to wonder what else he could get him to do, given the right amount of gentle pushing and reassurance.

"...comfortable?" Muriel asked, voice a grumble. Asra nodded once he pulled away a bit, and he kept his position.

They both closed their eyes, their breathing slowing. Muriel listened, to both Asra's heart and his breath. In and out. In and out.

Before he knew it, he'd been lulled to sleep. 


End file.
